


what ever happened to normal?

by 1989vissy



Series: marvel bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Sad Ending, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, it's just sad, seriously, very little fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989vissy/pseuds/1989vissy
Summary: the term normal has lost all meaning, you think one night, curled up in a cold and all too empty bed.





	what ever happened to normal?

**Author's Note:**

> it's....b mean to clint hours

The term normal has lost all meaning, you think one night, curled up in a cold and all too empty bed.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Normal used to be spending five hours of the day watching Dog Cops again, because you had nothing else to do and apparently Bucky has never watched it.

Normal used to be Natasha and Bucky dropping by the farm at random hours of the day. Bucky once popped in at 3 am- Clint had been awake still, but that didn't matter.

Normal used to be Natasha going shopping for you after scolding you for only ever buying junk food.

Normal used to be long conversations in sign language when days where you couldn't find yourself willing to put your aids in.

Normal used to be Bucky's cold metal arm on you in the morning to wake you up.

Normal used to be being squished between Bucky and Nat, the TV playing but none of them paying attention, to caught up in each other.

Normal used to be three people in one bed, Natasha in the middle because she claimed she was the smallest- which, y'know, was true, but that didn't stop Bucky and you from complaining.

Normal used to be waking Lucky with Nat and conversations in Russian.

Normal used to be seeing Katie Kate every other day, America sometimes with her. 

Normal used to be happiness. Used to be laughing. Used to be comfort.

Then it was not.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Normal turned into being locked away in the farmhouse.

Normal turned into nights spent shooting creatures who no one had given names yet. All they knew was that it was kill or be killed.

Normal turned into guilt that eats you from the inside out, until there was nothing left of you but empty, rotting bones.

Normal turned into falling asleep in the middle of the day, because you'd got none the night before.

Normal turned into constant nightmares that woke you and Bucky up screaming (but never Natasha. You says found her on the roof the morning after a nightmare, clutching her gun too tight, and far, far away).

Normal turned into rationing food and trying to get it right so you wanted have to go on another supply run.

Normal turned into conversations in ASL almost constantly, because none of you could ever really find the will to speak.

Normal turned into believing you'd never see Kate oe America or Steve or Stark or Thor or anyone besides Nat and Bucky ever again (turned into believing they were all dead).

Normal turned into beds with only two people, because the other person was on night watch.

Normal turned into gunshots. Turned into guilt. Turned into only having each other.

Then it was not.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

(Then they did not have each other.)

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Normal was now cold nights alone.

Normal was now complete silence.

Normal was now nothing but static.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

You think, as you let Lucky outside one last time, that normal is gone. 

You watch as Lucky runs and runs and runs, and you smile. Then you close the door.

You can not hear Lucky's whines, and you can not find it in yourself to care.


End file.
